Thanks to rapid development of electronics and communications technologies, communications and processing capabilities of mobile terminals also become stronger, and applications based on remote control between mobile terminals also develop rapidly.
In remote control between existing mobile terminals, a connection is first established between a control terminal and a controlled terminal, the controlled terminal sends screen data to the control terminal by using the connection, the control terminal displays a screenshot of the controlled terminal on a screen of the control terminal according to the screen data, a user performs, on the screen of the control terminal, an operation such as a touch on the screenshot of the controlled terminal, the control terminal sends received operation information to the controlled terminal by using the connection, and the controlled terminal performs a corresponding operation according to the operation information, so as to achieve an objective of remote control.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
Screen data and operation information are exchanged between a control terminal and a controlled terminal by using a same connection, and conflicts exist between the screen data and the operation information in transmission logic and transmission time. Therefore, a screenshot, of the controlled terminal, displayed on a control terminal side cannot make a response to a user operation on the control terminal side in time, affecting a control effect and user experience.